vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight Mare
Summary Before the destruction of the Core of Light left her stranded in the Dark Realm, Knight Mare was one of the Dark Centaurs who guarded The Oracle of Stones – an enchanted game of Dark Skystones that could predict the future. When it was stolen by an unknown force, Knight Mare was called upon to retrieve it. She knew it would be dangerous because if the Oracle was asked the wrong questions seven times, it would unleash a terrible curse upon all of Skylands. Fortunately, she found it in a cave – with a gang of Bicyclopes about to ask their seventh wrong question. With no time to lose, she charged forward, beating the fierce Bicyclopes and saving Skylands from the terrible curse. Now having joined the Trap Team, Knight Mare uses her hunting skills and Traptanium Lance to bring down evil everywhere! Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Knight Mare Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Centaur, Skylander, Trap Master, Dark Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flamberge Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Healing (via It's Win-Win) Attack Potency: City level (Can damage the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison's explosion, and can scale to Wolfgang's moon splitting; Comparable to core Skylanders like Eruptor and Sonic Boom.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Skylanders and fodder enemies such as Lightning Rod, Punk Shock, and Bad Juju, who use natural lightning in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to Knight Light, who wields natural light in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can casually lift and swing around her giant flamberge, which is composed of Traptanium crystal.) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Can take attacks from Wolfgang.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, has an AOE effect with Shadow Realm Intelligence: At least Above Average Standard Equipment: Traptanium Flamberge, Battle Horn Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Traptanium Flamberge:' Knight Mare swings her weapon, and has the ability to pull off a combo attack. **'Gifts Keeps On Giving:' Flamberge attacks deal continuous damage to their targets. **'Shadow Stab:' Allows Knight Mare to pull off a new combo attack, "Shadow Stab". **'Flamberge Fragment:' Allows Knight Mare to pull off a new combo attack, "Flamberge Fragment". **'Sword of Darkness:' Flamberge attacks have increased damage. *'Shadow Joust:' Knight Mare charges forward, jousting through enemies. **'Charged Up Charge:' Knight Mare can charge the attack for more damage. *'Battle Horn:' Knight Mare blows into a battle horn that stuns nearby enemies. **'Shadowy Clones:' Hitting enemies with the battle horn creates shadow clones that fight on her behalf. **'More Clones:' Increases the amount of shadow clones Knight Mare can have active at once. **'It's Win-Win:' Shadow clones will explode, hurting enemies and healing Knight Mare. **'Shadowy Sacrifice:' Using the battle horn will destroy shadow clones to power up other attacks. *'The Shadow Realm:' Knight Mare's Soul Gem ability. Using the battle horn now creates a "shadow realm", blinding enemies and making shadow clones stronger while inside it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Tier 7